


DENTI AFFILATI

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Universo alternativo/Umano, vampiri - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: "Uhm, non penso che dovremmo entrare lì dentro", disse Simon, aggiustandosi nervosamente gli occhiali mentre Jace ruotava la maniglia della porta.Con un sinistro crac del legno scheggiato, l'intera maniglia venne via nella mano di Jace. "Oops. Ma almeno la porta è aperta", disse Jace, offrendo a Simon un ampio sorriso a trentadue denti. "Dai. Prometto che sarà un primo appuntamento che ricorderai per il resto della tua vita."Jace convince Simon a uscire con lui e ad entrare in una sinistra abitazione che si racconta sia infestata.Scritta da Jane @la_muerta per la October 2019 Writing Prompt Insanity : https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501886
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	DENTI AFFILATI

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharp Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847215) by [la_muerta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta). 



La casa ai margini della città era vuota da decenni, le finestre erano chiuse e il cortile invaso dalle erbacce. Generazioni di ragazzi in cerca di brividi che avevano osato penetrare nella casa avevano riportato l’esistenza di rumori inquietanti e di strane macchie sul pavimento che sembravano distintamente sangue. C'erano molte versioni della storia che giustificavano la sua reputazione inquietante, ma avrebbero potuto esserci anche spiegazioni completamente razionali. Dopotutto, nel cortile c'era praticamente una palude, il che significava che le fondamenta della casa erano probabilmente marce e si muovevano con le maree, e in più gli alligatori non erano rari nella zona. 

Tuttavia, la sagoma della casa fatiscente contro lo sfondo della palude oscura non era uno spettacolo accogliente, quindi non c'era da meravigliarsi che Simon sembrasse molto a disagio mentre Jace si faceva strada lungo il sentiero verso la porta d'ingresso. 

"Uhm, non penso che dovremmo entrare lì dentro", disse Simon, aggiustandosi nervosamente gli occhiali mentre Jace ruotava la maniglia della porta.

Con un sinistro crac del legno scheggiato, l'intera maniglia venne via nella mano di Jace. "Oops. Ma almeno la porta è aperta", disse Jace, offrendo a Simon un ampio sorriso a trentadue denti. "Dai. Prometto che sarà un primo appuntamento che ricorderai per il resto della tua vita."

L'interno della casa puzzava di marcio e di muffa, probabilmente perché era la palude era così vicina. Una volta il pavimento doveva essere stato di marmo bianco, ora era macchiato di verde dall'umidità e per gli occasionali allagamenti. Simon arricciò il naso. 

"Wow, forse è il momento di chiamare una governante," mormorò Simon. 

"Ti abituerai all'odore dopo un po', e al piano di sopra non è così intenso," disse Jace, afferrando la mano di Simon e trascinandolo verso le scale.

"Cos’è, ti porti spesso delle persone qui?" chiese Simon incredulo.

"No. Ma è come una cosa scientifica o qualcosa del genere, no?" disse Jace vagamente. 

Ma aveva ragione. L'aria aveva davvero un odore migliore di sopra, ed era appena percettibile quando raggiunsero il terzo piano. 

"Hai detto che vivevi in questa zona?" chiese Jace a Simon. 

"Sì, ma è passato un po' di tempo." 

"Conosci tutte le storie che si raccontano su questo posto?" 

"Ne ho sentito qualcuna. Uhm, ce n'era una su un ragazzo che veniva tormentato a scuola dai bulli e si era impiccato, e ora il suo fantasma infesta questo posto", disse Simon. "E quella che afferma che una setta usava questa casa per i suoi rituali empi e per i sacrifici di sangue."

"La mia preferita è quella che racconta di un serial killer che viveva qui e gettava i corpi delle sue vittime nella palude qui dietro, quindi ora la casa è infestata dai fantasmi dalle sue vittime. A volte dicono che ci vive il fantasma dell'assassino stesso "disse Jace con un sorriso. "Hai ancora paura?" 

"Io non ho paura", insistette Simon. 

"Non hai paura dei fantasmi?" 

"I fantasmi non esistono."

Jace sorrise e spinse Simon contro un muro. "Sei un duro più di quello che sembri. Mi piace," mormorò e lo baciò. 

Simon emise un lieve gemito contro le sue labbra, guaendo un po' più forte quando Jace iniziò a leccargli il viso. Poi lo premette contro il muro, infilandogli una coscia tra le gambe e mordicchiandogli scherzosamente la pelle proprio sopra la giugulare; poi morse più forte, quasi abbastanza da fare uscire il sangue, e Simon lanciò un grido di sorpresa e piacere. 

"Shhh. Arriverà qualcuno se fai troppo rumore," sussurrò Jace, e rivendicò la bocca di Simon in un bacio bruciante, solo per interrompersi con un guaito di dolore pochi istanti dopo. 

"Che cazzo, mi hai morso!" Jace ansimò, toccandosi il labbro sanguinante. 

"Oops. Scusa," disse Simon, senza sembrare affatto dispiaciuto. 

"Ah. Ti piace se faccio un po’ il duro eh?" chiese Jace con un sorrisetto. Iniziò a baciare di nuovo Simon, solo per tirarsi indietro quando Simon lo morse di nuovo. 

"Gesù, ma che hai?" si lamentò Jace e indietreggiò. 

"Scusa, non ho saputo resistere," disse Simon, togliendosi gli occhiali per pulirli sulla maglietta. "Vedi, tutte quelle storie su questo posto, hanno tutte qualcosa di sbagliato. I fantasmi non esistono, ma ci sono cose peggiori."

Jace si accigliò confuso. "Che cosa?"

"Quel ragazzo non si è impiccato, i bulli lo hanno rinchiuso nella casa per scherzo. E non era una setta che usava questo posto, c’era un nido di vampiri."

Alzò gli occhi su Jace e sorrise, e con sommo orrore Jace vide che gli occhi di Simon erano rossi e i suoi denti erano molto, molto affilati.

"Oh, e quel serial killer che ha ucciso tutte quelle persone?" Simon proseguì amichevolmente, facendo un passo verso Jace. "Quello ero io."

Ci fu un urlo dentro la casa, ma si spense troppo in fretta perché qualcuno potesse sentirlo, e la casa ai margini della città tornò silenziosa. 


End file.
